Welcome to Puri
by Panda Luver 4 Life
Summary: Kakashi just chuckled and pulled out his favorite book, giggling like a mad man. Sasuke looked at him weirdly, shook his head, and went back to staring out the window. ‘Puri eh? Ha! Like I would ever find a mate worthy of my status there. Hmmmmm....R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Hello loves!**

**Lin:……w….t…..f…..**

**Yuki: Aww my religion finally surfaces in a story!**

**Lin: Oh great a witch fic….**

**Yuki: WICCAN!!! WICCAN!!!!**

**Lin: call someone who cares….**

**Yuki: I don't make fun of Lutherans do I?!**

**Lin: No……..but I don't do voodoo and candle magic in a dark room reserved in the back of the house…**

**Yuki: -sniffles- you're a cruel woman!! TT3TT**

**Lin: no shit Sherlock….**

**Yuki: -runs away crying-**

**Lin: D****ammit! Now ****have to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Yuki does not own Naruto. If she did….well lets just say a certain pink haired woman wouldn't be alive…..**

**Warning: If you don't like fantasy or ****(L/N: you are such a loser; Y/N: you interrupted the warning you dork!)**

* * *

The servants rushed around the empty tavern, getting ready for another busy work day. The heavy scent of spices and sweets filled the air; adding to the musty stench of alcohol. Tables, stools, chairs, counters polished clean and spotless around the place. Candles lit like fallen stars lost on their journey to space. A group of girls giggled as the played with a caramel colored Scotty in the corner, behind the stove. The puppy yipped and danced around at the attention while its mother watched over the four with a weary eye. 

"You get back from there right now and go help Elsie!" yelled a young, brown haired teen. A scar ran across his nose; while clad in women's attire just added to his cute and innocent figure. (I know what you must be thinking. 1700's and there is a _male_ wearing a dress. Well this _is a fan FICTION_, duh) He sighed as he rubbed the flour he had left on his hands onto his apron.

"Hai Iruka-sama!!" the kids said, scurrying off to help one of the older waitresses prepare tables. Iruka shook his head.

"What am I going to do with those three…..in fact, WHERE'S NARUTO?!"

* * *

"Sakura," whined the blonde fairy as she hung out clothes to dry. "Stop fixing your hair and help me." 

"As if Ino! Why would _I_ stoop to such a discriminating level when I am destined for Royalty," The pixie huffed, flipping back her lengthy pink hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand, "Being beautiful and flawless is a must. Plus, I'd just dirty myself if I did that."

Ino snorted, "Stop fantsizing about what you can't and never will have. Like any of the prince's will love you anyway. Who is it this time? Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, all three? Woman, you are as scandalous as can be!" She pinned the last linen cloth on the line and picked up the now empty basket. "Oh and thanks for the help." She said sarcastically, turning to walk off.

"Uh!" A girl with black and silver hair turned and rubbed her butt, wincing as she brushed over a forming bruise. "Itai…."

Ino gasped and dropped to the ground, setting the basket aside. "Yuki! I am _so_ sorry!"

The girl glanced up at her with laughing blue eyes. "It's okay Ino, nothing a little of Lin's ointment won't do. Have you seen Naruto or Lin? Naruto went missing sometime after we all awoke and Iruka has gone off his rocker. And I need to see Lin. She's making me some more candles which I need to pick up."

Ino shook her head and stood, yanking Yuki up with her. They both dusted off their petticoats. "Sorry Yuki, I haven't seen Naruto since yesterday. Lin's at the well, mourning over Brett."

"When will she get over that boy?" Yuki shook her head in dismay, finally noticing the ticked off pixie. "Oh. It's you."

"Yeah it's me! Nice to know I have an existence!" Sakura shouted, turning and stalking off, pink hair and gown flowing behind her as she flitted out of sight.

"Well!" Yuki huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh forget her! I think I saw Naruto go with Gaara to the Orchards." Ino dragged the pouting witch away.

* * *

"GAARA!!! GAARA!!!!" Naruto waved to his demonic friend from the branch he was sitting on. 

"NARUTO GET YOUR WICCAN ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Gaara yelled furiously, kicking the trunk of the tree. Naruto screamed, slipping and hanging on with one hand.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled, noticing his mistake. He ran underneath the blond and held out his arms, waiting.

GAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shrieked, his grip slipping as he fell to the ground, but landing in a pair of strong arms. Naruto clenched his chest and slipped slowly out of Gaara's grip, panting.

"Is…is…he…-pant- alright?" Ino panted out, falling to lie on her back next to Naruto. Yuki and Gaara knelt down beside them, the young witch's face flushed more than the fairy's.

Naruto smiled up at them, then down at Ino. "I'm great guys. What's up?"

Yuki glared, stood up and started dragging him down the dirt road. Ino groaned and ran after them, not even bothering to use her wings. She had never used them anyway. "Matte Yuki! MATTE!!!"

Gaara shook his head and looked toward the sky. He smirked and disappeared into the forest. _'_

* * *

_SLAM!_

All heads turned to Uchiha Itachi, Konoha's number one heart throb, older brother of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes son?" Fuguka asked, staring emotionlessly across the table.

Itachi slammed his hands against the poor inanimate object, making everyone within a 15 mile radius flee. Itachi smirked, glad that everyone had left him and his father alone, he sat himself down across from his father. "Sasuke's in ….. heat."

Fuguka's eyes widened. "Already? Well, what's his sexuality?"

Itachi smiled. "You should know. It's the same as mine."

Fuguka's lips twitched upward. "Heh, well…"

"I'm taking him to Puri, ya know, the town full of straights, bis, and gays." Itachi chuckled as he walked out of the room, leaving behind his father.

Fuguka sighed, popping another pill into his system.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as his brother shoved him into the carriage. He glared at his smirking brother. 

"Bye-bye baby brother. Make sure that you bring back nice mate. Oh and Kakashi is coming with you." Itachi waved with glee as he watched the carriage speed off, Kakashi waving back at him.

"Don't be so down. We'll find you a perfect mate in Puri." Kakashi smiled at the young prince. "Besides, I need to pick up my own mate."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "_YOU_ have a mate?!"

Kakashi just chuckled and pulled out his favorite book, giggling like a mad man. Sasuke looked at him weirdly, shook his head, and went back to staring out the window. _'Puri eh? Ha! Like I would ever find a mate worthy of my status there. Hmmmm. Maybe…'_ He gazed out the window and stared at the red moon, gleaming in ecstasy.

* * *

Naruto, Yuki, and TenTen sat around the circle in their secret haven. Hands joined the stared up into the moon, silently chanting as the wind picked up and whisked around them, lit candles blowing against the forceful air.

* * *

Gaara turned and caught a glimpse of the moon before disappearing into the night, looking for his prey.

* * *

**Yuki: How do you like them apples?**

**Lin: what apples?**

**Yuki: U--………idiot…..**

**Lin?**

**Yuki: Anyways….HAPPY BIRHTDAY NARUTO!!!!**

**Naruto: YAY!!**

**Lin:…..you're all idiots…-walks off-**

**Yuki: -gives Naruto ramen- Happy Happy birthday to you!**

**Naruto: -eats ramen then glomps Yuki- ****Thankies****!! X3**

**Yuki: -hugs Naruto back and smirks at a glaring Sasuke- your welcome! I love you Naruto. You cutie!**

**Naruto: -blushes- I love you too Yuki! And I'm not a cu- AHHH! SASUKE!!!**

**Sasuke: -smirks and pats Naruto's butt as he turns and walks away with Naruto on his shoulders- I'll show you what love ****is Naru.**

**Yuki: I feel sorry for Naruto now…..Oh Well! Please leave reviews and flames. Flames will help me roast marshmallows…..but reviews get another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki: It has come to my severe attention that people actually _want _me to update this story sooooo...eh might as well. **

**Lin: i cant even remember the last time you updated**

**Yuki: Hey i needed to study for my finals last month! _And _I have a drivers test to work on and my family is sick and sunburn is PAINFUL!!**

**Lin: sure, like anyone will believe that excuse.**

**Yuki: -glares at lin- what ev, anyways I, sadly, do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: langauge, shoujo-ai, shonen-ai**

* * *

_Sasuke groaned as his brother shoved him into the carriage. He glared at his smirking brother. _

_"Bye-bye baby brother. Make sure that you bring back nice mate. Oh and Kakashi is coming with you." Itachi waved with glee as he watched the carriage speed off, Kakashi waving back at him._

_"Don't be so down. We'll find you a perfect mate in Puri." Kakashi smiled at the young prince. "Besides, I need to pick up my own mate."_

_Sasuke looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "YOU have a mate?!"_

_Kakashi just chuckled and pulled out his favorite book, giggling like a mad man. Sasuke looked at him weirdly, shook his head, and went back to staring out the window. 'Puri eh? Ha! Like I would ever find a mate worthy of my status there. Hmmmm. Maybe…' He gazed out the window and stared at the red moon, gleaming in ecstasy._

* * *

_Naruto, Yuki, and TenTen sat around the circle in their secret haven. Hands joined the stared up into the moon, silently chanting as the wind picked up and whisked around them, lit candles blowing against the forceful air. _

* * *

_Gaara turned and caught a glimpse of the moon before disappearing into the night, looking for his prey._

* * *

The Next Day

Kakashi sighed as he put his book away. _'Ahhhh, another great end to another great book...'_Kakashi grinned and looked over at his sleeping companion. He snickered silently in his head as he looked at the slumped over, drooling, snoring version of Uchiha Sasuke. Oh yes. If that poor, ego empowered boy was to ever see himself like this...well...lets not go into the details. His grin widened as he watch Sasuke slowly descend downward towards the floor. 5...4...3...2...1...

_THUMP!!_

"WHA-WHER-WHO-WHE-WHY-HO?!" The crumpled form on the ground of the carriage(formerly known as Uchiha Sasuke) looked around in his confusion. Thus, in his terrible state of mind at the moment he spotted the infamous speck of dust that caused his awakeness! Yes! How dare thee evil speck of dust ruin his beauty sleep!

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!" And with said battle cry, Uchiha (ice princess) Sasuke poked said peck of dust and fainted. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at the disturbed child.

"O...kay...I don't even want to kn- And HOLY SHIT DID THE SPECK JUST GROWL!?" Kakashi eyed said speck suspiciously then reminding himself it is an inanimate object and his mind was playing tricks on him, he picked sasuke up off the ground and begrudgingly looked out the window spotting an Inn in the little town. He looked at Sasuke and smirked. He stuck his head out the window and signaled for the driver to drop them off there.

* * *

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Naruto whimpered as he hid behind his silent friend as he watched the typhoon called Iruka head straight for him. Gaara just blinked and stepped out of the way, waving goodbye and disappearing when Iruka stopped in front of him. Naruto whimpered some more and held up his hands, silently begging for forgiveness. _'Be gentle...oh dear goddess!'_

Iruka held up a bag of empty ramen packets. "Naruto. I would _love_to have an explanation as to why i hold a bag full of empty ramen packets when 15 minutes ago there was ramen in all 37 of these ramen packets, Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Eheheheh...heh...uh...funny thing here...uh.." Naruto looked around, spotting a pair of men walking towards them made a grin spread across his face. pointing an incredulous finger at them as they joined the group looking towards Iruka, he let out a lie. A big, FAT, _lie..."_It was them!!" Then he made a wonderful exit by sprinting off in the polar opposite direction of where the two came from.

Iruka blinked and turned around spotting a young pale man infront of him. "Oh, I'm very sorry for my godson's outburst. is there something I could help you with?" He blinked as the ravenette fell forward onto the ground, a loud grumble was heard before he sat up rubbing his head and looking around. "Where the fuck am I? Kakashi you had better explain this instant!!"

"D-did you-u j-j-ust say K-Ka-Ka...shi?" Iruka stuttered out just before two muscular arms wrapped around his waist. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kakashi grinned. "Now Sasuke, that is no way to treat the man who just found you a very promising suitor."

Sasuke snorted as he stood up. "Like I would do him." Sasuke pointedly looked at the struggling man in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi just chuckled and held onto Iruka tighter. "Nooooo. Not MY mate. I meant the cute little blond that just ran off somewhere in the distance. This man right here is Iruka Umino. He is my destined mate and beloved fiance."

Iruka blushed and stuttered some more before pouting and kicking his leg up in the back. Right inbetween Kakashi's legs. And hit right on target. Iruka smirked when Kakashi whimpered and let go of him, reaching for his precious family jewels. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirk settling on his thin pale lips. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's ear and started dragging him towards a well furnished looking Inn. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the whimpering and groveling Kakashi and followed. _'Guess we're finally in Puri. Hmph. Who knew that the great Copycat Kakashi was afraid of his female.' _

* * *

"Soooo, you brought your godson here to find a mate, spotted Naruto and just said that 'her'. Heh, well your godson better prove himself before I even let him touch my innocent Naruto." Iruka said leaning back in his chair. Kakashiwas sitting opposite him, clutching a bag of ice that was settled oh so gently on his precious place. Sasuke was standing, leaning back against the wall. Across from him was a stairwell that led to the beddings.

"Yes, yes i believe that is correct." Kakashi winced as Iruka sent him a glare.

Sasuke sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I haven't even met this person and what if I don't like him."

Kakshi grrinned and Iruka sent him a glare. Both opened thier mouths to speak but were cut off.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!!" Just the a flying bundle of yellow, blue and orange came flying down the stairwell. Straight into Sasuke's arms.

Just then a brown haired girl about the age of 17 appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Naruto?!" She gasped, spotting her friend in the arms of a handsome raven male. The three on lookers watched with something akin to awe at the two against the wall. Naruto had his arms around the male's neck, his legs around his waist. Sasuke clutched his ass as he leaned far back into the wall as he held the motionless blond in his arms. But the thing that was most intriguing was that both their lips were connected in a heated kiss. Sasuke started closing his eyes as he shoved his tongue into the blond's delicious cavern. The blond froze then moaned before a loud yell snapped them out of it causing Sasuke to drop the blond onto the floor.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Oh yeah. That was one pissed off pink pixie.

* * *

**Yuki: Well thats that. **

**Naruto: -blinks- **

**Yuki: heh, I know it was kinda rushed and all but i have limited time. So please any reviews, critiques, or flames. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Lin: Yeah, lets us know if you want us to continue this. **

**Yuki: Yep!**

**Naruto:-faints-**


End file.
